Home Is Where The Heart Is
by ausllystuckonyou
Summary: When Austin is forced to visit Hidden Springs he is anything but thrilled. When Ally discovers the Moon's are back her emotions go haywire. Will Austin get back to his roots and remember why his career even started. Will Ally ever learn to let go of the past and embrace the now? These two need each other more than they realize.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever, and a learning experience. Depending on how this goes, and how many reviews/favorites this first chapter receives, I will do my best to update this as often as possible. Enjoy! (:

I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"You need to fix your attitude." Jimmy Starr says in a firm voice. _

_"What attitude?" the blonde retorts, propping his feet up on Jimmy's desk._

_"THAT attitude. You have this summer to fix it, or we're releasing you from your contract.," the older man sternly replies, "Your parents and I have already discussed the matter."_

_"My parents? What do they have to do with this?" a confused look appears on the blonde's face._

_"Son, we think it's best we go back home for the summer. Give you a little break.," the young mans father steps in, his mother not too far behind. _

_The blonde huffs under his breath. Not too pleased with the decision that is being made for him. _

_"Home? Yeah, like that's going to fix my 'attitude' that I appear to have." he air quotes, rolling his eyes in the process._

_"If your attitude doesn't change upon your return, I'm afraid Starr records is going to have let you go, Austin. Do you understand?" Jimmy says, standing up from his desk. _

_"Whatever." an annoyed Austin responds, standing up, storming out of the office. _

_"I hope for your sake, as well as Austin's, this works." Jimmy says in a hushed tone as soon as Austin is out of reach, looking back at his parents, Mike and Mimi Moon._

_"We hope so too.," a hopeful Mimi chimes in, "Hidden_ _Springs_ _may be just what he needs."_ *****_  
_

It's been twenty four hours since the meeting in Jimmy's office. Austin still wasn't happy about the decision that was placed before him, let alone made for him, but it's the price he pays.

Sure he started his career off young at the ripe age of fifteen, and maybe he let the fame get to his head a little bit, or quite a bit his parents would argue, but he's always felt like he was the same kid before all of that. Others would disagree, his label included. They just don't understand all the pressure they've been laying on him.

Hell, he was still a teenage kid and still wanted to do teenage things, but even that was a long shot. Now he's suffering the consequences of his so called "attitude".

_"I can't believe you're making me go back to Hidden Springs!" Austin says yelling as him and his parents entered their home._

_"Austin, it's only for a few months, not forever." Mimi calmly explained, trying not to add to Austin's rage._

_"I don't want to go back, that's the thing. I don't have an "attitude" problem that you all seem to believe I have." the enraged blonde said throwing up his hands in the air._

_"Austin Monica Moon! It's this kind of behavior that got you in this mess, young man!" Mike said stepping in, "Hidden Springs is going to be just what you need. A reality check. A break. At this point, we all could use one. Whether you think so or not."_

_"You...we used to call it home, Austin." Mimi spoke._

_"Yeah, well now Miami is home." Austin says walking over and plopping himself on the couch, "I also hate when you use my whole name." He huffed the last part under his breath._

_"Austin, at this rate, you really don't have a choice. Jimmy said you have the summer to fix your attitude, and if not, you're out." his father said reminding him of the meeting they had that afternoon with the the head of Austin's label._

_"I heard what Jimmy said." Austin said bringing his hands to his face, "Can I at least bring a friend?"_

_Mimi and Mike just stood there exchanging a look that only the other only seemed to understand. _

_"If that's what it will take you to get to Hidden Springs, then it's a compromise we are willing to make." Mimi said before walking off to the kitchen to get dinner started._

_"Go on Austin, make your call and get packed. We're leaving in the morning." his father stood up pulling out his phone to make calls in regards to his family's mattress store._

_When everything was said and done, Austin got up from the couch, pulling out his phone and opened up his contacts. He was scrolling through and saw a name, one that he would have to see very soon. Once he got to the name he was looking for, he made his call._

_"Dez, pack your bags. We're going on vacation." _

At least his parents were generous enough to let his red headed best friend tag along to their trip back "home". He doesn't even consider Hidden Springs home anymore.

Sure they left ten years ago, and their last visit was right before he was discovered and signed to Starr Records. Now that he's seventeen he can't even remember why he even liked going back, let alone living there. Jimmy and his parents seem to believe he lost his mojo over the last year, he didn't believe that. Now that they've been in the car for several hours, he can't help but wonder if he really did lose his "mojo".

"So what's so special about Hidden Springs?" Dez curiously asked.

"Nothing dude. It's been awhile since I've been back here." Austin tiredly replies.

"Oh Austin, you loved being up here." Mimi cooed.

"Yeah, loved being the keyword mom." Austin sounding annoyed now.

"Anyways, your brother will be joining us too.," his mother adds, "He'll be coming down at the end of the week. It'll be nice family vacation."

Austin looks out the window and notices they aren't too far from the familiar territory that he once called home. Moments later they pull up to an all too recognizable house he knows that was once his childhood home. Sure there's just fields for miles and miles, and the mountains off in the distance, but that's not what catches Austin's eye when they pull up.

"Whoa.." Austin muffles, a little too loud, while getting out of the vehicle because now everyone that was in the car is looking off to what Austin sees in the distance.

A petite framed brunette, wind blowing through her long hair, hands thrown up in the air, just carelessly riding bareback on a chestnut horse. She looked content, but more importantly she looked free.

Deep down Austin knows that he wants to feel like that again...free.

* * *

Hidden Springs is not an actual place, at least that I know of. If you play the Sims3 then you know what town I am talking about, but for the sake of my story this Hidden Springs is a mix of that town along with Apaloosa Plains, also another town in the Sims3.

Please rate/review/favorite this and hopefully this story can continue and unfold (:

Thank you for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here it is y'all! The second chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ally automatically regretted wearing the long, flowy skirt while she was out riding Cotton, but she didn't care. No one was home. Her parents were both working at their family owned music store, and her older brother, Logan, hasn't come home from college yet.

She had always been the one to usually follow the rules and do what she's told, but today she felt that she could finally take a break from that part of her life. She used this quiet time to her advantage. She can't remember the last time she felt this free to do whatever her heart desired with no one to tell her no. For once she just felt like...Ally.

"Thanks for the ride Cotton, you always know how to cheer me up." Ally whispered, nuzzling her horse while placing her back in her stall.

Before she left the barn, Ally had checked up on the other couple horses her family owned. Replacing the hay in each of their stalls, along with making sure they had enough food and water to get through the rest of the day and night. Once she felt her job was done, she grabbed her boots and walked out of the barn. Feeling the ground on her bare-feet, she slowly made her way around the barn, taking and breathing in the serenity that was around her. Humming a tune quietly to herself, thinking that this could be another one for the books. That's when it hits her, and she takes off running for the front porch.

She takes to her favorite spot on the steps of their porch, picks up her guitar and starts playing the tune she heard in her head before she loses it.

_I've got a sea of flowers_

_But all these hours are just mine alone_

_No ones home_

_Bought me the finest china_

_Each time I dine it's always me alone_

_With the heater on_

_Left to your own devices_

_A master of disguises_

_Why is that not surprising_

_It's like you're midas_

_Oohh oohh_

_Now all I see is gold_

_All I see is gold_

_Oohh oohh_

_Now all I see is gold_

_All I see is gold_

As Ally finishes off the small tidbit, she looks up and realizes the lights that are on in the house across the road. She almost couldn't believe it, but she also didn't want to. Her stare was broken when she heard the phone ringing from inside. She reluctantly gets up, guitar in tow, and heads inside to answer the call.

"Ally, sweetheart?"

"Oh, hey mom, what's up?" Ally said speaking into the phone, walking over to the window.

"Nothing much sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that you're father and I will be coming home later than expected. The Moon's dropped by the store earlier this evening, and we're heading to a late dinner with them." her mother, Penny, quickly delivers.

"Uh...no problem mom. I-I'll find something to eat here, don't worry about me." Ally musters out while pulling back the curtain.

"Alright, I'll bring you back something sweet. Love you." her mother says trying to lighten the mood.

"Love you too." she replies back turning away, hanging up the phone.

Ally goes into the kitchen to try and find something to eat, replaying the words her mother had said, "the Moons dropped by the store".

She couldn't focus on eating now, especially now realizing and accepting the fact she'll have to eventually run into the one person she now despises most. Austin Moon. The now famous blonde, who moved when they were just kids, comes back to visit the summer before they started high school, and leaves again. All while acting like nothing ever happened between them. Never wrote. Never called. Just nothing.

Ally placed her hands on the counter top and lets out a sigh. She doesn't even know why she's overreacting. Ally doubts he'd even remember her, considering that summer they visited she practically spent every day trying to get him to even notice her. When he finally did, they shared a brief moment together, got into some trouble, and then suddenly it was like poof. Gone.

Not too long after they had left that summer, Austin had been discovered by Starr Records. Ally knew he was a talented, but she also knew he had an ego the size of Montana. She knew at that point she would always be the forgotten one. From that point on she tried to stay busy and forget everything that happened.

Tried being the keyword.

* * *

The boys had stayed back at the house, while Austin's parents went out with some family friends. They all thought it would be best if Austin tried to lay low for a couple days that way they weren't all bombarded in town with the Austin Moon hype. Austin oddly enough agreed to it.

Austin was just sitting on the couch messing around and playing random chords on his guitar. Dez was just checking out the surroundings, when he noticed out the window a girl looking in his general direction.

"Hey, Austin, isn't that the girl we saw earlier today?" Dez curiously asked. Peaking his interest, Austin gets up and looks out the window.

"Do you know who she is?" Dez asked.

"No...? But something about her seems familiar I guess.," Austin says shrugging, "I mean my family does know the family across the road, they're long time friends. Plus they own the music store here in town. But that girl we saw doesn't look anything close to the girl who does live there.."

Austin's eyes diverted to a picture of a little blonde boy and his arm draped around a tiny brunette girl. Their smiles grinning from ear to ear.

Dez looked to where Austin's eyes rested, and just nodded his head. They both looked out and saw that the girl had disappeared.

Suddenly off in the distance they hear a truck coming up the road and turning onto the dirt road to the house across the way. As if they were right on cue, the two boys left the window and turned on the tv.

"Howdy stranger?" a low voice came from behind Ally. She hadn't realized someone came in through the kitchen door.

"Logan!," Ally practically screamed, leaping into the arms of the young man that stood behind her, "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Me too, kid, me too." her older brother quietly said, hugging the tiny framed girl.

* * *

So it's kinda slow towards the end, but I tried. Again, this is just my first story so bare with me.  
Side note: If I can twice the amount of favorites/reviews from the first chapter I will update again! (:

Song: All I See Is Gold - Bridgit Mendler


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, Chapter 3! Honestly this is more of a filler chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A few days had come and gone, and Austin was getting fed up of being cooped up in the house. His mom was busy slaving away in the kitchen preparing meals for what could have been an entire army, when in reality it was just Aaron coming back into town tonight. As much as Austin wanted to be around for his brother's return, he just didn't want to be in that house another minute.

Austin, his dad and Dez were sitting around the living room when they heard a knock at the door. Mike gets up to answer it and see's the Dawson's have arrived right on time.

"Lester! Penny! How great of you to join us this evening. Logan, long time no see, how have you been?" Mike says as he greets the longtime family friends.

"I've been pretty great, sir. It's great to see you again." Logan nonchalantly greets the older man.

"Is Ally not joining us tonight?" Mimi asks poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Unfortunately, no. She and the girls had plans for tonight, but she sends her regards." Penny says following Mimi back into the kitchen to help.

"Lester, Logan, you guys remember Austin. This is his friend Dez." Mike says leading the two men into the living room, nodding to the red head beside Austin.

"Damn, little Austy ain't so little anymore, I reckon." Logan says grinning, and going in for a handshake with Austin, "and pleasure to meet you Dez." Logan finished looking towards Dez, who is now nodding his head.

"And you're still fugly." Austin says greeting Logan while laughing. Logan just laughed back.

"Boys." the two older men spoke up glaring at each of their boys. Austin and Logan quieted down quickly.

"Good to see you Austin. Wish Ally could be here tonight, but y'all know how teenage girls can be." Lester says breaking the silence patting Austin on the shoulder, "Pleasure to meet you Dez.," he adds while nodding his head.

As the guys headed into the living room they discussed everything new and old, including Austin's fame. Not forgetting to add in the fact that his label and parents agreed to come back to Hidden Springs because of his attitude. Austin was pretty sure at this point that his parents weren't going to let that go anytime soon, but he shrugged it off. He knew everyone was just looking out for his best interest. He instead just tried his best to engage in the conversations around him. As the conversations were flowing, Austin started to feel a little at ease.

Eventually he started to wonder why Ally hadn't had shown up at all. He faintly remembers the little brunette once used to follow him, his brother and Logan around when they were kids. The last time his family had visited Hidden Springs, he tries to forget, but he can't. Austin's just the type to never fully express his feelings or thought, but the thought of that summer had put a brief smile on his face, and he quickly tried to remove it, hoping no one noticed. Someone did though, and they silently laughed to themselves.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mimi and Penny decide to catch up more on a more womanly scale of things.

"I wish I could have seen your sweet girl tonight, Penny. It's been so long." Mimi speaks up while sticking pies in the oven.

"I do too. I know she's missed y'all, despite how long it's been. Even when Logan left for school, it's all been a little rough around here." Penny sighs whipping up a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"I wish I could speak on behalf on the boys, but you know how kids, well teenagers now, can be.," Mimi giggles, "I sure have missed being here. I really appreciate you guys for keeping the house in such great condition. I honestly cannot repay you enough."

"Oh don't even worry about it Mimi. We've helped each other out for such a long time. I'm just glad you guys are back for the summer." Penny walks over to her longest, dearest friend and gives her a warm hug.

They are soon interupted by a cough coming from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Awh, well isn't that cute." a broad voice speaks up. Both women look up, almost in disbelief.

"Aaron! I'm so glad you're home! When did you get in, and how did you get passed the others in the living room?" a puzzled, yet very pleased, teary eyed Mimi says quickly as her words bunched together.

"Please mom, I'm just that good." Aaron smirks, "I'm glad to be home. Everything smells delicious."

"Now you're just sucking up to your momma." Mimi says as she pats his face a couple time and walks back to the oven to check up on the pies.

"It's great to see you as well Mrs. D!" Aaron says turning to Penny and giving her a hug.

"My, haven't you just grown into a fine young man." Penny says returning the gesture.

"Aaron, go on and tell everyone supper's ready." Mimi says beaming, as she and Penny return to setting up the table.

"Sure thing ma." he said heading back out and into the direction of the living room. "Calling all knuckle heads, and gentlemen." Aaron announces grinning from ear to ear as he stepped into the living room.

"Son, good to see you." Mike got up to give his eldest son a hug. Lester just nodded in agreement, and the two men headed off into the kitchen.

"Aaron, you son of a gun. You always knew how to make an entrance, even when we were youngins." Logan went in giving his childhood best friend a warm hug.

"Don't you know it. Speaking of entrances, why hasn't my bonehead younger brother tried to one up me yet." Aaron chuckles at that last part.

"Very funny douche." Austin punches his brother in the arm, followed by a hug.

"And there he is!" Aaron booms, "It's good to see both you and Dez," he finishes looking at the red head besides his brother.

"You too Aaron, you're looking well." Dez says.

"Now come on, let's go eat! I've been on the road for hours, and I'm dying to eat some of moms homecooked meal!" Aaron practically gushes drooling at the thought of the food.

While everyone settled in at the dinner table, the four boys start digging in. The four adults just laughed at the site before them. No matter how long it's been or how old their children got, some things never change. Conversations were being dispersed left and right, never staying on a single subject for too long.

"Hold on a minute, something is missing here. Where is Lil' Ally D at?" Aaron notices looking up and around from his plate.

"She's out with some friends Aaron. I'm surprised you even noticed ya doof." Logan chips in.

"How could I have not noticed? She used to follow us like a puppy dog," Aaron says letting out a small laugh, the adults laughed too, "It's good to know that she's getting out more though. I'm sure we'll all see her eventually." He finishes that last part off glancing at his younger brother.

"Boys, since Austin and Dez have been cooped up here the last few days, why don't you guys go into town and show Dez what Hidden Springs is about after dinner." Mimi offered changing the subject.

"Sure thing!" Aaron and Logan said all a little too enthused. Austin just rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a chaperone." Austin spoke with an annoyed tone, earning a glare from his dad.

"For the time being you do. Remember, fix it or you're done." his dad sternly said.

Austin opened his mouth to say something back, but quickly closed it and went back to eating his food.

Dinner went on with each subject not lasting too long. The four hungry boys finished as quickly as possible just so they could get out for a bit. Finally leaving the adults with some peace and quiet.

* * *

Until next time! Enjoy!

Rate, review, favorite, follow (:


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is y'all, Chapter 4! Enjoy!

I don't own Austin and Ally.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile out with her two best friends, Cassidy and Trish, the girls had just finished eating dinner at their favorite diner in town. Sure Ally felt a little guilty planning a girls night last minute and ditching out on dinner at the Moon's, but she couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room with Austin. At least not yet.

"Where to now ladies?" the awfully upbeat latina, Trish, asked.

"Oooo, how about Coney's?" the giddy blonde, Cassidy, suggested.

"It's like you know the way to my heart." Ally says bringing both her hands and placing them on her heart.

All three girls broke out in to an instant laugh.

"Okay okay okay, let's go," Ally says trying to catch her breath, "they do have the best ice cream in town."

The girls linked arms and started making headway, skipping off in the direction of Coney's. Making jokes along the way that filled the silent air with their laughter. They arrived at Coney's a moment later, sitting at the bar but were still able to peer outside.

"We'd all like a banana split please," the fiery Latina orders.

Ally loved being out with her friends more than anything. Cassidy was the most like herself, except more outgoing, but she got and understood the music thing. Trish on the other hand just knew all of Ally's secrets from when they were kids to where there are now, and Ally was grateful for that because she wasn't the best at keeping her thoughts private, at least not with Trish.

Their banana splits arrived and the girls practically dove in head first, laughing and talking about everything and anything that most seventeen year old girls talk about.

* * *

After dinner the four boys rushed out of the Moon's house and into Aaron's truck. Heading into town to show Dez around.

"Austin what was dad talking about at dinner, "fix it or you're done" deal?" Aaron spoke up breaking the silence in his truck.

"The label, mom and dad all think I have an attitude problem." Austin scoffs, again rolling his eyes. He's almost grateful it's dark enough so no one could tell.

"And they decided to drag your sorry ass back here?" Logan says laughing.

"I know right? Why does everyone think Hidden Springs is going to fix whatever problem I have?" Austin complains.

"Austin, cool it." Dez says in a hushed tone. Austin looks out the window and sees the town lights not to far off.

"You used to call this home you know.." Aaron says trailing off, "We all did at one point. Well, except you Dez. But we'll show you the ropes around here."

"Or at least try too." Logan says letting out a small chuckle, earning a shove from Aaron.

"I think it's kinda neat seeing where you come from Austin." Dez quickly adds in.

"Whatever." Austin said, rolling his eyes, yet again.

This time Aaron notices, but he doesn't say anything. If anything is going to fix Austin's attitude, he's hoping it's something, or maybe even someone in this town.

"Here, I'm gonna drop you and Dez off at the square while Logan and I try and find a place to park." Aaron says stopping the truck. Austin and Dez get out of the truck and head towards the fountain in the middle of the town square.

Dez has already taken out his video camera to capture the scene around him. From the random people just passing by to Austin obviously readjusting to this place he once called home. Austin hops up on the ledge around the fountain and does this whole balancing act, then he suddenly hops back down and sits.

"Austin, Austin Moon? Is that you?" a familiar voice speaks up a few feet away from the two boys, Austin looks up from the ground.

"Dallas? No way. It's great to see you!" Austin says extending his hand out to Dallas, "This is my friend Dez from Miami. Dez this is Dallas, he's an old friend here."

"It's great to see you too man. It's been a couple years! Nice to meet you Dez. Hope Austin hasn't gotten you into too much trouble." Dallas says pointing towards Austin, who just shakes his head laughing.

"Nice to meet you Dallas, but believe it or not, that's why we're actually visiting." Dez points out, earning a glare from Austin.

"I don't doubt it, but seriously, it really is good to see you. Perfect timing too. Seeing as you're a famous star now, are you gonna be performing at the fair this weekend?" Dallas asks quickly changing the topic to Austin's fame.

"I wasn't planning on it, then again I also didn't realize the fair came into town this early on in the summer." Austin asks almost confused. "I guess it really has been awhile since I've been back," he thinks to himself.

"I'm telling you things sure have changed here and there since your last visit, but for the most part they are all still very much the same. Last time I saw the set list, I'm pretty sure I saw your brother and Logan Dawson were on there." Dallas says adding in that last bit, "Same with Cassidy, but that's no surprise."

"Of course they are." Austins says laughing, "Who do I talk to, to add my name to the set? It wouldn't hurt, I mean this is where it practically all started."

"That my friend would be Ally, or well the Dawson's in general." Dallas casually states. He must have hit a small nerve, because Austin's face was at a loss.

"You haven't seen her yet, have you?" Dallas asks with a puzzled look.

"Uhm, no..." Austin says, "We would have tonight, but I guess she had plans with her friends." Shrugging after.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she isn't locked up in the music store right now.. No worries though, I'll just shoot her a message to add you to the set list. It shouldn't be a problem." Dallas says while typing a message on his phone to send off to who Austin assumes would be Ally.

"Great.." Austin replies, "Well I see my brother and Logan heading up this way, so we'll catch ya later. Maybe we can hang out before the fair this weekend!"

"Sounds goods to me Austin. I'll shoot you a message when I hear back from Ally. I'll see ya around. Nice meeting you Dez." Dallas says as he takes off in the opposite direction waving.

The two boys start making headway towards Aaron and Logan.

"You never told me the singing and performing all started here." Dez says still filming, turning into Austin.

"It wasn't a big deal, Dez, besides everyone has to start somewhere." Austin says shrugging it off.

"And who is this Ally everyone keeps talking about?" Dez asks hoping to get some sort of answer, let alone any emotion out of Austin.

"She's the girl from across the road. She and I were, are friends. I don't know. I haven't really talked to her the last couple years." Austin says quickly shrugging it off. If he didn't know any better, it would seem like Ally was avoiding him. He really was hoping that wasn't the case though. He shook his head at that last thought.

They finally met up with the older two boys, who suggest they go to the diner and introduce Dez to the best pies in town, aside from Mimi's of course.

* * *

Cassidy looks out the window, squinting her eyes, and suddenly turns to Ally.

"Hey Als, your brother and Aaron are looking awfully fine! But when did Austin get back?" Cassidy asks raising her eyebrows. Ally rolled her eyes, and ignored her friends question.

Peaking Trish's interest, she looks out the window where Cassidy eyes were just at and turns back to her two friends.

"Spill. Now." the latina spit out.

"Uh, a few days ago I guess." Ally spat out, as she shrugs taking another bite out of her ice cream.

"And you weren't going to tell us?" a perplexed Trish asks.

"What's there to tell? I haven't seen him or his family yet. Why do you think I planned this 'girls night'?" realizing the words that just came out of her mouth, Ally's doe eyes got wide and she covered her mouth.

The two girls just stared at her in disbelief.

"So you're just going to avoid him? Hell, Als that was two summers ago. You can't seriously hold a grudge for that long. Besides everyone gets in to some form of trouble here at some point in their life." Cassidy tries to get Ally to lighten up about the subject matter. Trish just looks back and forth between the two girls.

Ally doesn't answer, because she knows Cassidy is right in the grudge aspect, but she also doesn't know what else happened that night. Trish did though. Instead Ally just looks at her phone and sees that she has a message from Dallas:

"_Hey, add Austin Moon to the set list for the fair Friday night. Thx._"

Great, she thought.

"I guess I really can't avoid him any longer than I already have," Ally sighs holding out her phone to the two girls.

"Well you can't say no, but you also can't keep Austin off the set list. Your parents would have added him in eventually." Trish adds in. "Give me your phone Ally." She demands.

Ally just gives her a astonishing look, but hands her phone over. No one ever wins a stare down with Trish, and she knew better to even try.

"What are you going to tell Dallas?" Ally asks almost looking worried.

Trish didn't hear Ally's question. Cassidy just went back to eating her ice cream looking pleased at the situation before her. Ally started chewing on her hair, a nervous habit of hers.

"Calm down Ally, and take your hair out of your mouth," Trish commanded, handing back Ally her phone, "All I said was 'Sure, make sure he's there at 4 for soundcheck. He goes on at 8.' See, nothing bad."

Ally looked down at the message displayed on her phone. Sure enough Trish wrote just that.

"All we need to do is get YOU to perform." Cassidy says pointing at Ally.

"Like that's gonna happen." Ally responds back rolling her eyes.

"Ally, come on. You're good. You know it. Cassidy knows. Heck, even I know it." Trish says encouragingly.

"I'll think about." Ally tries to compromise.

"Works for me." both Trish and Cassidy said in unison.

"Well girls, as fun as this night was, I really should get going." Ally says getting up and giving each girl a hug, "I'll see y'all tomorrow."

With that Ally turns and heads out the door and to her jeep. She double checks to make sure the boys aren't anywhere near. She lets out a sigh of relief when she doesn't see them. She still wasn't quite ready to see Austin just yet. Not now.

* * *

_Hope y'all enjoyed it! _

_Rate/review/favorite/follow. Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! It's been awhile, my apologies! I've been busy! Without further ado, here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!

I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything you might recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Ally had woken up from a weird dream. One that she felt was all too real. She reached over to check her phone, realizing her dream wasn't much of a dream afterall. She tossed her phone back over, laying back in bed thinking of how she was going to rework the setlist adding in Austin's name. She pearched herself up in bed noticing the house was quiet. She figured her parents had already taken off for the store. As for Logan, she never knows. Then again, she didn't really care, it was just another opportunity to take advantage of the peace and quiet.

She quickly got out of bed, tousling her already curled hair from the night before. Reaching for a pair of old denim shorts and a flowy, floral printed tank top. She pulled them on as quick as she possibly could, sneaking a quick peak outside and saw the sun beaming down, and she felt some relief.

"Maybe today won't be so bad." She whispered under her breath. She slipped on her flip flops, grabbed her guitar, journal and headed outside.

She did a quick scan of her surroundings to be sure that she was alone. Once she was positive that no one was around, she took her rightful spot on the steps and started strumming a few chords, scribbling in her journal in the process. After a few hits and misses, she finally got a rhythm and started singing the words that came to her mind.

_Cast out to sea_  
_Drifting with the tide_  
_And no way of finding me_  
_Now that I'm free_  
_Nothing but blue skies_  
_Paradise in front of me_

_Awake from this dream_  
_I hold my breath and just believe_

_Tired of all the troubles_  
_They Been wasting my time_  
_I don't wanna fight_  
_Gonna leave it behind_  
_Taking on faith_  
_Now I'm ready to fly_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_Back to the beginning_  
_Gonna hit rewind_  
_Chance to do it over_  
_To get it right this time_  
_Life gives you pennies_  
_Turn them into dimes_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_Oh [x14]_

_Alone, in a room_  
_Tearing down the walls_  
_Painting over scars and bruises_  
_Now, this is home_  
_Fill it up with love_  
_And make the best of something new, yeah_

_As hard as it seems_  
_I hold my breath and just believe_

_Tired of all the troubles_  
_They been wasting my time_  
_I don't wanna fight_  
_Gonna leave it behind_  
_Taking on faith_  
_Now I'm ready to fly_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_Back to the beginning_  
_Gonna hit rewind_  
_Chance to do it over_  
_To get it right this time_  
_Life gives you pennies_  
_Turn them into dimes_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_The colors in the stars_  
_Seem a little brighter_  
_Tomorrow isn't far away!_  
_Through the hardest part_  
_I'm working towards a happy ending_

_Tired of all the troubles_  
_They been wasting my time_  
_I don't wanna fight_  
_Gonna leave it behind_  
_Taking on faith_  
_Now I'm ready to fly_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_Back to the beginning_  
_Gonna hit rewind_  
_Chance to do it over_  
_Get it right this time_  
_Life gives you pennies_  
_Turn them into dimes_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_Tired of all the troubles_  
_They been wasting my time_  
_I don't wanna fight_  
_Gonna leave it behind_  
_Taking on faith_  
_Now I'm ready to fly_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_Back to the beginning_  
_Gonna hit rewind_  
_Chance to do it over_  
_Get it right this time_  
_Life gives you pennies_  
_Turn them into dimes_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_I'm in the middle of starting over_  
_Oh! [x14]_

"I see you've gotten better." a low voice finally speaks up. Ally looks up surprised to see Logan leaned up against the post.

"Not to shabby Lil' Dawson." a familiar voice from the past says walking around the corner.

"Aaron? Y-y-you guys heard all that?" a stunned Ally finally spits out.

"Well that's no way to greet an old friend." Aaron walks up to Ally pulling her up for a hug.

"It's great to see you Aaron, really," Ally said, "I still can't believe you guys heard all that. I didn't think any one was home."

"Well ya thought wrong little sis. You really think mom and dad would have left you here by yourself without anyone?" Logan says now throwing the ball for their dog, Max.

"It wouldn't have been the first time. Besides I'm seventeen, I don't need you two goons looking after me. If anything it's the other way around." Ally says picking her guitar back up.

"Oh look, Lil' Dawson thinks she's all grown." Aaron says chuckling, "By the way Ally that was a great song. You thinkin' bout performing at the fair?"

"You are the third person who has asked me that in the last twenty-four hours. But no, I will not be performing." Ally said.

"Well ya should. And as much as we love to chit chat with ya Ally, we gotta meet up with my moron of a brother and Dez at the park." Aaron says starting to walk off, waving back at Ally.

"You should really consider putting your name on the setlist squirt. Oh, mom and dad want you down at the store later." Logan said patting Ally on the shoulder, before running off to catch up with Aaron, who was already in Logan's truck and took off shortly there after.

Ally sat on the steps a little while longer before getting up to put hur guitar away. Tucking her journal away safely in her bag, she was out the door and heading up to her parents' music store.

* * *

"Did you ever hear back about performing at the fair?" Dez asked passing the basketball to Austin.

"Nope, not yet. I'm not too worried about it though." Ausin says catching it.

"Sooooo, am I ever gonna meet Ally?" Dez asked walking over to the benches.

"Why do you keep asking about her?" Austin shoots back with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well everyone keeps asking and talking about her. You don't, or haven't even mentioned her...ever. Even back in Miami. What's your guys-" Dez says before getting cut off by the sound coming from Austin's phone, "Are you gonna get that?"

"Uh yeah." looking at his best friend oddly. He checks his phone.  
"_I meant to shoot you a message last night, but you've been added to the list. Soundcheck at 4, you go on at 8. I'll see you before the fair. Dallas._"

"Looks like I'm performing tomorrow night." Austin says, ignoring Dez's previous question.

"That's great buddy! What songs are you gonna do?" Dez asked oblivious to what Austin was doing.

"Not sure yet," Austin says relieved that his red headed best friend hadn't noticed, "Hey, what time did Aaron and Logan say they would be here?"

"Uhm, no clue." Dez says.

Just like that, they hear the roaring of Aaron's truck pulling up to the park. Luke Bryan blasting through the stereo. The two young men, laughing and joking like they had never been apart for the last year. Austin wish he could be as carefree like his older brother and Logan, but he leads a different lifestyle these days.

"How nice of you ladies to join us." Austin calls out towards them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We got caught up at my place, courtesy of Ally." Logan says shouting back getting out of the truck.

"Again, with this mysterious "Ally". Am I ever gonna meet her?" Dez whispers nudging Austin.

"Eventually." Austin whispers back. "What did she do this time? Or rather get herself into?" Austin asks shouting back towards the older boys.

"Nothing, surprisingly. It's more like we caught her off guard." Aaron replies back, "Now are we gonna play some ball?"

Dez nods his head and tosses the ball to Aaron and they run off, leaving both Austin and Logan behind.

"Does she ever plan on seeing me?" Austin quietly asks Logan.

"I don't know man. Honestly, I'm even more surprised she hasn't asked about you yet." Logan says patting Austin on the shoulder, before running off to catch up with Aaron and Dez.

"I don't blame her." Austin whispers to himself. He shakes the thoughts from his head before catching up with the rest of the guys.

The game eventually progressed into a two on two match. Slowly a small crowd formed watching the four boys play. Although it could be because the Austin Moon is back in their small town, but Austin doesn't let that go to his head. He loves playing ball, ever since he was little. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two girls who were happened to pass by. They stopped for a moment, but carried on their way.

Austin pauses for a short moment, he could have sworn it was Trish and Cassidy that passed by. If he recalls those two are without a doubt Ally's best friends.

"Hello, Earth to Austin! We're in a middle of a game!" Dez shouts out. Bringing Austin back to reality.

"Come on knucklehead." Aaron shouts back.

Austin shakes his head and returns back to the game.

* * *

Ally was in the back of Sonic Boom when she heard the door open, followed by laughter she knows all too well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ally asks, walking out carrying a box of tambourines with her journal placed on top out from the back.

"Not too much Ally." Cassidy says grinning while hopping up on the counter.

"Just wanting to check on that set list." Trish says eyeing Ally.

"Okaay..." Allys says, "Cassidy why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason." Cassidy says twirling her a piece of hair around her finger, "Oh okay, we saw Austin again in the park." Ally rolled her eyes, while opening the box.

"Along with Aaron, your brother, and a red head I don't recognize." Trish adds in. "They were playing basketball. Go figure. Now that setlist Ally."

"It's right here." Ally says handing it over, "Mom's up in the practice room, can you run it up to her?"

"You forgot to add Austin,"Trish said overlooking the list, "and what about you?"

"I'm not adding my name to the list," Ally said glaring at Trish, "And I guess I forgot to add his name." She took back the list, and scribbled in his name.

"Your brother and Aaron are performing?" Cassidy asked, looking over Ally's shoulder to see the list.

"That's gonna be great!" Trish said a little too enthusiastically.

Ally nodded in agreement. Logan and Aaron were a pretty great duo. Everyone knew that, ever since they were kids.

"Okay, here Trish." Ally said handing over the list. Trish grabbed it and took it upstairs to the practice room.

"Ally, are you sure you're not going to perform?" Cassidy asked softly.

"Cassidy, I'm sure." Ally said placing the tamborines on a shelf. Leaving the topic at just that.

Meanwhile, Trish had just made it up the stairs, and knocked on the door to the practice room.

"Mrs. Dawson? You in here?" Trish said opening the door.

"Right here Trish!" Penny walked out of the supply closet, raising her hand.

"I have the setlist for you. Ally asked me to run it on up." Trish exclaimed, handing over the setlist.

"Austin's on the list?" Penny asked after looking over the list.

"Oh yeah. Dallas had asked Ally to put him on. I wish we could get Ally to perform though." Trish sighed.

"You know how she is. Even if she does choose to perform, you know she'll go through with it the very last minute." Penny said placing the list on the piano.

"That's what I'm counting on. Well I should get back downstairs. I'll see you tomorrow night!" Trish said while walking out of the practice room as Penny waved.

As Trish makes it down the stairs, she sees Ally is tidying up around the counter Cassidy is just flipping through some magazine.

"Oh Trish, you're back!" Cassidy says finally looking up, "What shall we do for the rest of the day?"

"Well I have to stay and lock up the store tonight, so I'm out whatever you two have planned." Ally says.

"We didn't really have anything planned, but I guess we could go see that new Zalien movie." Trish said as she threw out an idea.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Let's go. See ya later Als!" Cassidy says hopping off the counter, waving as she walks out the door.

"Bye Cassidy!" Ally says waving.

"I hope you change your mind about performing, Ally. I know you can do this. I believe in you." Trish says hugging her best friend.

"I know you do, thanks Trish." Ally whispered to the latina.

"Anytime, that's what best friends are for." Trish said waving as she exited the store.

Ally went back to writing in her journal behind the counter. She started contemplating if she really should perform or not. She decided to shake those thoughts off and continue writing. Lost in her writing, she hadn't even noticed her parents had made their way downstairs.

"Ally go ahead and close the store in an hour or so. We're going out for dinner with Mimi and Mike again." Lester said interupting his daughters thoughts and writing.

"Oh, uhm, okay." Ally said quickly closing her journal, fumbling in the process.

"Don't stay too late." her mother quickly chimed in. Her parents knew she had a bad habit of locking herself up in the practice room for hours before coming out.

"I won't, I promise." Ally said offering a sincere smile to her parents, "I'll see you guys at home?"

Her parents nodded, said their good-byes and left the store. Ally looked at the clock, and decided to lock up the store now. The store was slow as is, and no one was around. It wouldn't hurt business.

She walked up to the door and locked it. Before she turned away and headed towards the practice room, she saw four distant shapes come in to view. As they became clearer, she saw that it was Logan, Aaron, an unknown person, who she assumed was the random red head Trish babbled about earlier, and last but not least Austin Moon himself.

They were goofing off as usual, and Ally couldn't help but feel a slight discomfort. In a perfect world she probably would be goofing off alongside them, but unfortunately she is not in a perfect world. Instead she's back to feeling like the one left behind and forgotten.

* * *

I hope this was longer for some of my viewers!

_Middle of Starting Over - Sabrina Carpenter_

Rate/favorite/review/follow!

Until next time, xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Another update, already!? Take it while y'all can! Haha, just kidding. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

Hopefully this chapter give you sort of what you're waiting for, but I'm telling you now, it won't completely! :p

Again bear with me, as I am still trying to get a hang of this writing thing. But it seems like many of you are hooked and really enjoy it! Thanks again loves!

I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Austin started stirring the following morning. His eyelids started fluttering and he felt that someone was watching. Multiple someones. His eyes shot open, and he sat up quicker than a rocket taking off.

"What the hell?" Austin shouted, taking his pillow and throwing at the three pairs of eyes that were at the foot of his bed.

"Well good morning sunshine. We have a big day today." Aaron said sarcastically, catching the pillow and throwing it right back.

Austin looked at the clock and saw the green beady lights read 7:00 am.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Austin groaned laying back on his bed, "The sun has hardly been up."

"Calm down Austin. None of us had breakfast yet." Logan said rubbing his now growling stomach, "We came to get you so we can get pancakes down at the diner, and if I recall, pancakes are your favorite right?"

"Well why didn't you doofs start with that?" Austin replied springing out of bed and rushing out into the hall, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Little Golden Toes really does love his pancakes." Dez chimed in, earning an odd look from both Aaron and Logan. "What? That's what I call him. Yo Austin, we need to figure out what song you're performing tonight" Dez shouted out right behind Austin, who in return muffled "yeah, yeah, yeah."

Once Austin was fully dressed, the four boys piled into Aaron's truck heading out towards the diner.

* * *

Ally watched the truck pull out from the safety of her bedroom. She let out a sigh, knowing she wouldn't have to deal with four adolescent boys that morning and afternoon, or at least until the town fair that night. That's if she decided to go. Her thoughts had been interrupted by her phone buzzing. It's been going off all morning, messages and calls from both Trish and Cassidy. She decided to turn her phone off and left it on her unmade bed.

"Ally, sweetheart? Are you still upstairs?" Lester called out from downstairs.

"I'm coming," Ally shouted back coming down the steps, "What's up?"

"We were fixing to head into town and set up the stage early," Penny said gathering the papers she had laid out on the kitchen counter, "and were wondering if you wanted to come and help?"

"Uhm, I-i-i think I'll skip out this time, but I'll see you guys later tonight!" Ally said trying to relighten the mood.

"If that's what you want sweetie," her father said giving her a quick hug before exiting the house.

"Are you sure Ally? I'd hate for you to be cooped up in the house all day." Penny said giving her daughter a worried look.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'll probably ride Cotton for a little bit. I promise I'll be at the fair tonight. I wouldn't miss it." Ally replied giving her mom a reassuring hug before she left.

Once she couldn't see her parents car in sight, Ally ran out back to the barn where the horses were kept. There was something about the barn that gave Ally comfort in general. From the sight to the smell. She just felt so much more at ease. She let the horses out into the pasture, and quickly got started on cleaning out the stalls and filling up the troughs. Once she was done with those few tasks, she went back inside to check on the time and grab a quick snack. It was only a quarter to noon, and she figured that was enough time to ride down to the creek near by and just relax.

* * *

"So little bro, any idea which songs you will be performing tonight?" Aaron said digging into his biscuits'n'gravy.

"I haven't really given it much thought honestly." Austin said mid-eating his pancakes.

"Well for starters what time do you go on?" Logan asked.

"Dallas said soundcheck was at four, and I go on at eight I believe." Austin answered.

"Oh, you should definitely do Better Than This!" Dez offers before putting food in his mouth. "It's was a hit off your album, let alone back in Miami."

"Great idea Dez!" Aaron replies back with a smile.

"That song is pretty rad." Logan nonchalantly adds in.

"Thanks." Austin stiffles a laugh before finishing off his food when he looks out the window and sees Trish and Cassidy walking by again. "Uhm, excuse me one quick second guys." He says before rushing out of the diner.

"What was that about?" Dez asks looking after the flustered blonde.

Aaron and Logan just shrugged and went back to their food.

Austin made it out of the diner and looked off to see which direction the two girls went to. He spotted them and took off in a sprint.

"Trish! Cassidy! Wait up!" Austin shouts to get their attention.

They turned around towards the sound, with a puzzled look forming on their faces.

"Austin?" Cassidy speaks up.

"Uhh, what's up?" Trish finishes.

Austin stood there for a good minute, scratching the back of his head.

"Austin, did you need something?" Trish asks. Cassidy tilting her head towards one direction waiting for an answer.

He quickly shakes off the million thoughts that are running through his head.

"Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to know if Ally is...uh, avoiding me would ya?" Austin nervously asks.

"Avoiding you is an understatement," Cassidy huffs, "Austin Monica Moon, she's still holding a grudge. It's practically the size of Texas. You must have pissed her off bad."

More so hurt her Austin thought to himself at Cassidy's very off understanding of a past situation.

"Well that was reassuring." Austin sarcastically said, "And I still regret letting any of you guys know my middle name."

"Seriously? That's all you have to say? Your ego is just as big as her grudge!" Cassidy spat out before storming off.

"Ignore her, but a piece of advice Austin," Trish softly speaks up, "whatever happened between you and Ally is between the two of you. Just...give her some time."

Austin just slightly nodded, but before he could reply Trish was gone. Poof. What did she mean "give her some time"? It's been two years. Before he could ponder it anymore, he shook his head and headed back towards the diner where everyone was waiting for him to head back home.

While pulling back up to the house, Austin noticed the same brunette upon his return back to Hidden Springs getting out of a jeep, heading towards the creek.

As each boy got out of the car, Austin's focus still remained on the creek.

"Austin, you coming?" Dez asked tossing a ball towards Aaron.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys in a sec, I'm gonna head to the creek for a bit." Austin replied before taking off on a nearby four-wheeler.

* * *

The creek was up the road from Moon's house, but still on their property, allowing Ally the luxury to head over anytime she wanted.

This was one of those times. She enjoyed the peace and quiet the creek held, along with the beauty. It was her favorite place, aside from Sonic Boom and the barn. Essentially she brought her guitar and journal along with her.

She got out of her jeep and made way through the previously made path leading up towards the creek. Essentials in tow.

She placed her guitar and journal on a nearby rock. Kicking off her shoes, she took place where the creek water kissed the ground. Dipping her toes in the cool water, she finally felt at peace.

Ally just wanted to escape from the craziness that took place the past week, although she hadn't exactly come in contact with Austin himself. Just the thought of him being back has her all clammed up. She wasn't even sure herself if it was a good or bad thing, so she went with the latter. He tested her emotions high and low the last time he was around, and it wasn't exactly a place she wanted to revisit. Things were good now, without him in the picture that is. Ally had her music, her friends, and a potential new guy, well sort of. She was still unsure about Gavin, they were on and off the past year. Then that's where it hit her.

She strutted back to where she placed her guitar, sat down, opened her journal and started writing the words that came to mind. When finished, she had a look of content on her face and started playing her masterpiece.

_Here I am again, the same old situation_  
_Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?_  
_I should've played it cool, instead I've made a fool_  
_Oh, the things I do_

'_Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_  
_I do stupid things when it comes to love_  
_And even if I always end up crying_  
_Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet_  
_I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited_  
_But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith_  
_Oh, the things I say_

'_Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_  
_I do stupid things when it comes to love_  
_And even if I always end up crying_  
_Well, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying_

_And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy_  
_And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue_  
_Do what I do_

_And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating_  
_Here comes another one and I'm so intoxicated_  
_Being where I've been I know that in the end_  
_I'll do it all again_

'_Cause I'm young and I'm dumb_  
_I do stupid things when it comes to love_  
_And even if I always end up crying_  
_Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying_  
_That you can't blame a girl for trying_

_No, you can't blame a girl for trying _

As Ally strummed the last note, she heard a whisper followed by a rustle from behind the bushes. Concerned, as well as a little nervous, she turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Who's th-th-there?"

* * *

Austin peaks over the bushes in front of him and watches the brunette as she finishes her song. Man she's good.

She tensed up quickly, scared almost. She then turns slowly and looks off in the direction close to where Austin is standing.

"Who's th-th-there?" she speaks up.

Crap, Austin thinks to himself. He must have thought out loud. He had a bad habit of doing that from time to time. Probably the reason everyone around him thinks he has an attitude problem.

"Hello?" the soft voice speaks up again.

Catching Austin off guard, he fell out from his hiding place. He quickly scrambled up to his feet and propped himself up against the nearest tree.

"Sup, I'm Austin!" he said as he nodded his head, coolly trying to play off his fall.

The brunette's jaw dropped and she just stared at him wide-eyed in disbelief.

"I-i-i know.." she managed to spit out.

"That was a pretty rad song you played." Austin said stepping towards the girl, "You wrote it?"

"Uh, thanks? And yeah, I did." she said looking down and closing her journal. Breaking eye contact quickly Austin noticed.

"Who's it about?" Austin asked, catching the brunette off guard.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking up at him.

"The song. It has to be about someone, otherwise you wouldn't have written it as quickly as you did," Austin noted, "so who's it about?"

"I'm not answering that. You don't..." the girl spoke softly, "even know me..." she finished with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh come on. It's not like I know everyone in this rinky dink town." Austin grinned, "Besides so much has changed back here."

She just looked at him. Her mouth would open, but then it would shut again.

"A guy or two, I guess. Its, uh, complicated." the girl finally said, biting her lip in the process. Austin just nodded, trying not to push the subject.

"Sooooo, I take it you'll be performing at the fair too?" Austin said trying to lift the awkwardness that filled the air.

"I don't think so," she said shaking her head, "but I'm assuming a pop star like yourself is?"

"Yeeeaaahhh, it was kinda dropped on me by an old friend. No biggie." Austin shrugged, "You do seem awfully familiar though, do I know you?"

That question got the brunette to perk up, not to mention another wide-eyed look.

"Uhm, I guess you can say that," she replied as those brown doe eyes looked up and met with Austin's hazel eyes, "but since you're asking I guess it's been awhile since you've last visited Hidden Springs."

"Something like that." Austin said kicking at the ground.

More rustling came from the place Austin was just hiding. The two teens look off int he direction and see three more bodies come into view.

* * *

Crap, crap, crap! Why is he here? Why now? This can't be happening. These are all the thoughts that had been running through Ally's head the moment Austin fell from behind the bushes.

The awkwardness was finally interrupted when three more bodies came into plain sight. Ally's eyes widened again.

"Austin, there ya are! We were wonderin' where you headed off too!" Aaron called out. Unaware of the body behind Austin.

"Yeah, buddy, we have to leave and get you guys to sound check in thirty minutes." the red head said speaking to Austin.

"Thanks Dez." Austin said. Dez, that's his name, Ally thought.

Once the guys were in closer proximity to where Austin and Ally were, Logan and Aaron noticed Ally was right behind him sitting on a rock, guitar in hand.

"Hey Al-" Ally brought her finger to her mouth, and shook her head before, Logan could spit out her name. Aaron noticed too. Austin however didn't notice what Logan was trying to say.

"I would hate to keep y'all from your gig," Ally quickly filled in, getting up from where she was sitting.

"Well maybe I'll see you at the fair tonight." Austin offered. Ally offered a small smile before Austin and Dez took off.

"You didn't tell him it was...well you?" Logan said turning towards Ally once he heard two four wheelers taking off signaling that Austin and Dez were gone.

"That's not like you Lil' D...like at all." Aaron spoke up.

Ally glared at Aaron.

"Well he didn't exactly ask." she fired back, "He'll find out sooner or later."

"Come on Als, this grudge of yours, you need to let it go." Logan said putting his hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"It's not a grudge..." Ally sneaked in.

"Besides, the two of us are partially to blame for that night." Aaron pitched in.

Not for the whole night, she thought to herself.

Ally sighed, not because they're wrong, because let's face it, they were to partially blame. She sighed because that's not all that happened that night.

"Don't you guys have a sound-check to get to?" she said trying to change the subject.

"I hope we see you tonight Als." Logan said before walking back. Aaron followed suit, waving back towards Ally.

Well shit, Ally thought, this couldn't have gone over smoothly.

A few moments passed, and Ally finally decided to put her shoes back on, grab her belongings and head back to her house. She figured she couldn't do anymore damage here, so heading home and getting ready for the night was her next best option.

* * *

And alas, that's Chapter 6! I hope y'all enjoyed it!

_Can't Blame A Girl For Trying - Sabrina Carpenter_

Rate/review/favorite/follow!

Until next time, xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

And here it is! I honestly have been really iffy and hesitant about posting this chapter, but I really hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Tell me I'm the only one,_  
_the only one you're thinking of._  
_Tell me I'm your queen,_  
_that I'm in your every dream._  
_Tell me that you want me back,_  
_cause I'm the best you've ever had._  
_Then love me for the night_  
_and the rest of your whole life._  
_Tell me._

_Baby, tell me._  
_Why don't you tell me?_  
_Why don't you tell me_

"Have you heard from Ally yet?" Cassidy asks Trish as she walked off the stage after finishing off her part of reahearsal and soundcheck.

"No. I'm thinking she turned her phone off." Trish replied with a hint of annoyance, "great song choice by the way!"

"Thanks." Cassidy beamed.

"Girls, calm down. She'll be here tonight." Penny says trying to reassure the two girls before her.

"Speaking of hearing from people, have you guys heard from Austin, Logan and Aaron? They're supposed to be starting soundcheck...now!" Penny finishes looking at her watch.

As if right on cue the two older boys emerged from behind a neighboring fair booth. Austin and Dez not too far behind them bickering about something quietly.

"Austin, I'm telling you. The girl from the creek looks a lot like the girl in that picture in your living room." Dez says.

"Dez, it's not. If it was the same girl I would know." Austin replies.

"You would know what?" Trish speaks up, raising an eyebrow, Cassidy looking over her shoulder. Catching both boys off guard.

Aaron and Logan were already up on stage going over their soundcheck and the song they were performing tonight. Penny and Lester were busy making sure everything was in place for them.

"It's...nuh-nuh-nothing." Austin stutters.

"That's a load of crap," Dez says, "I was just telling Austin that the girl he was with in the creek looks like this little girl in the picture at his house."

Austin covers his face and shakes his head, not noticing the confused expression on the girls faces.

"And you are...?" Cassidy asks trying to change the subject, turning towards the redhead.

"Oh, I'm Dez! Austin's best friend from Miami." Dez says sticking his hand out to shake.

Cassidy and Trish just looked at him. Dez pulled his hand back.

"Anyways," Austin trailed off pushing Dez's hand out of the way, "You sounded great up there Cassidy."

"Thanks Austin." Cassidy responded as she smirked.

"I think you're up buddy," Dez pointed towards the stage as Aaron and Logan were coming off.

"Thanks Dez. I'll see you ladies tonight." Austin grinned before walking off.

"Classic Austin." Trish said rolling her eyes. Cassidy just stood there and crossed her arms.

They watched him go, running into Dallas and another guy, Dallas introducing the two in the process. They quickly shook hands before Austin walked on stage, and the two boys walking in the opposite direction.

"Who's that?" Dez asked pointing out the guy who was with Dallas.

"Oh, that's Gavin." Trish nonchalantly said while checking her phone again.

"I'm sure you'll meet him tonight," Cassidy chimed in, "maybe Ally too, if you haven't already met her."

"Oh, the infamous Ally. I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you ladies later." Dez said before walking off.

"How is it that those two haven't to run into each other yet?" Cassidy asked quizzically once Dez was out of sight.

"I have no idea." Trish asked just as confused.

"Oh believe me, they've run into each other already." a voice spoke up from behind them.

The two girls spun around, clearly unaware of the two bodies that had sneaked up.

"Logan, what do you mean?" a puzzled Trish asked.

Aaron smirked at the question, before speaking.

"Because that bonehead didn't even recognize that it was Ally at the creek." he replied.

"And she didn't bother to tell him." Logan finished.

"Typical." Cassidy huffed.

"Well thanks for that tidbit of information, but we gotta grab something quick to eat before Cassidy goes on tonight." Trish said as she was pulling on Cassidy to go.

"See y'all tonight! Good luck!" Cassidy said as she waved to the boys.

"Later!" both boys hollered at them.

* * *

A little after six pm, the fair was practically in full swing. All the booths were receiving decent business. Even the area around the stage was getting full, and Cassidy was only the first performance of the night.

"Thank you everybody, I hope you enjoy these next two performers! Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Logan Dawson and Aaron Moon!" Cassidy announced after her set.

The crowd roared. Everyone in Hidden Springs enjoyed their hometown talent. It was something the town prided themselves on.

"Break a leg boys!" Cassidy said to the boys right before they walked on stage.

"Thanks Cassidy, great set!" Logan replied back before walking on. Aaron gave her a pat on the back and followed Logan.

"Hidden Springs, are you ready?!" Aaron spoke into the mike!

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, here we go!" Logan said as he started strumming on his guitar.

_The mixtape's got a little Hank, little Drake_  
_A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride_  
_The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think_  
_So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right_  
_The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back_  
_Yeah you can find us where the party's at_

_This is how we roll_  
_We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_  
_We light it up with our hands up_  
_This is how we roll_  
_This is how we do_  
_We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby_  
_This is how we roll_

_Yeah baby this is how we roll_  
_We rollin' into town_  
_With nothing else to do we take another lap around_  
_Yeah holla at your boy if you need a ride_  
_If you roll with me yeah you know we rollin' high_  
_Up on them 37 Nittos, windows tinted hard to see though_  
_How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat oh_  
_Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw_  
_This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though_  
_Let's roll!_

_This is how we roll_  
_We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_  
_We light it up with our hands up_  
_This is how we roll_  
_This is how we do_  
_When the world turns ugly I just turn and look at you baby_  
_This is how we roll_

_Yeah we're proud to be young_  
_We stick to our guns_  
_We love who we love and we wanna have fun_  
_Yeah we cuss on them Mondays_  
_And pray on them Sundays_  
_Pass it around and we dream about one day_

_This is how we roll_  
_We hanging round singing out everything on the radio_  
_We light it up with our hands up_  
_This is how we roll_  
_This is how we ride_  
_We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside baby_  
_This is how we roll_

_Yeah this is how we roll_  
_This is how we roll_  
_This is how we do_  
_We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby_  
_This is how we roll_  
_Yeah this is how we roll _

It's still early into the night, but Logan and Aaron were really getting the crowd going, and there was still one more performer to go.

Like usual, Trish and Cassidy were hanging out backstage, with hopes Ally would change her mind about performing.

"Have you heard anything from Als yet, Trish?" Cassidy asked as she downed her water.

"Still nothing," Trish said as she checked her phone again, "I know Mrs. Dawson said she's going to show, but I'm starting to think she really won't."

"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed the idea of her performing too hard." Cassidy said as she sighed.

Trish just hung her head down low.

"Hey ladies, why the long faces?" Dez said walking out of nowhere.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Dez. Where's Austin?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, isn't he supposed to go on soon?" Cassidy wondered.

"He sure is. He's waiting in the other wing." Dez pointed out, the girls stare followed his finger.

* * *

Austin could hear the crowd from the right wing. They were pumped from Aaron and Logan's set. He had to hand it to them, they were great.

Austin doesn't ever remember the crowd, let alone the fair, ever being this busy. Then again, it has been a few summers and a number of years before he was rooted up and out of Hidden Springs.

"Hidden Springs, it's always a pleasure." Logan spoke into the mike as their set was coming to an end. The crowd roared.

"I'd like to introduce our next act. He's a talented performer, but most importantly he's my little brother. Hidden Springs, give it up for our very own...AUSTIN MOON!" Aaron announced.

Go time. Austin headed out on stage.

"Hidden Springs, it's so good to be back! Are you ready?" Austin said.

The crowd cheered. Mainly girls of all ages. Austin was used to this, so it wasn't a surpise to him. His hit song started playing, it was time.

_If I could stop the world tonight_  
_I would freeze this moment in time_  
_Oh if I only could_  
_Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again_  
_In a perfect sky_  
_Hypnotized by the sound_  
_I get lost and then found_  
_In your eyes_

_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_No it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_  
_I think that we should try_  
_'Cause it doesn't get better than this_  
_Oh, better..._

* * *

Ally was walking in and out between booths looking for her friends. When she couldn't find them she made her way towards the crowd before the stage, assuming her friends were hidden in the mix somewhere. With no look she figured they were all back stage.

As she got closer she could hear it was Austin up on stage.

Great, she thought to herself. She missed both Cassidy's and Logan and Aaron's sets. She knew she shouldn't have stalled at the house and the barn, but she did.

"Hidden Springs, thanks for allowing me to bring it back home. You guys have been a wonderful audience. Thank you and have a great time at the fair!" Austin said as he closed out his set.

The audience roared. Ally rolled her eyes. She was probably the only one in this town who didn't love _the_ Austin Moon.

Her eyes averted to the side of the stage where she caught a glimpse of her friends, her brother, Aaron, Austin, and Dez were walking off. She felt a panic building up inside her.

She quickly walked towards the opposite side of the stage so she could avoid being seen by the small group. When she saw they were out of sight, she slid down the side of the stage to try and collect her thoughts.

She didn't want to go out on stage, no matter how much her friends begged her too. She also couldn't just leave the fair and head back home. She promised her parents she would be there.

On the other hand she didn't want to just walk up to the group giving away that it was her that Austin saw at the creek. Granted he would find out sooner or later, she preferred the latter.

After she collected her thoughts, she took a deep breath, stood up and walked up the steps towards the stage. She instructed one of the stage hands to turn off all the lights. Once the lights were off she walked on the stage handing the band on hand the sheet music she had pulled out of her bag as well as instructing them to follow her lead. She placed her bag on the ground and grabbed a mike, took another deep breath and took center stage.

* * *

When the lights went off, confusion filled the air. That feeling appeared on the faces of those that exited and came off the stage.

"What's going on?" Austin had asked the group.

They all just looked at each other. Shoulders shrugged and heads shaking. Waiting for something to happen.

He may have left years ago, but he knows enough that random things don't just happen on the stage during the fair. Judging by the looks on the faces around him, this was not planned.

Music quietly started playing from the stage, and as soon as a voice was heard, the lights lit up. There she was, looking heaven sent; the girl from the creek.

_We thought we were the greatest show on earth_  
_Two kids running around kicking up dirt_  
_Falling, flying, big top loving in a little old town_  
_When you're high-wire walking, don't you dare look down_  
_And tease the lions_

_Oh, you toss love around like a juggling act_  
_Oh, you put your heart in a cannon and you didn't look back_  
_Just when I thought I had heaven one day_  
_Just like that heaven was packed and gone away_  
_All you left was a field of dust, you runaway circus_

As Austin was watching intently, he and the girl locked eyes for a brief moment before she turned away and continued on with the next verse. He could have sworn he knew this girl.

_You talked me into a ticket for two,_  
_Played with my heart for a grandstand view_  
_But the star attraction was smoke and magic_

_Oh, you toss love around like a juggling act_  
_Oh, you put your heart in a cannon and you didn't look back_  
_Just when I thought I had heaven one day_  
_Just like that heaven was packed and gone away_  
_All you left was a field of dust, you runaway circus_  
_You runaway circus_

_Oh_  
_Oh_

_Oh, you toss love around like a juggling act_  
_Oh, you put your heart in a cannon and you didn't look back_  
_Just when I thought I had heaven one day_  
_Just like that heaven was packed and gone away_  
_All you left was a field of dust, you runaway circus_

Then, it suddenly hit him. But it couldn't be, could it?

_You runaway circus_  
_You runaway circus_

As she finished, the crowd just broke into an applause, hoots and hollers.

"Uh...damn, who is she...?" Austin stalled as he whispered to Dallas. Still mesmerized by the girl who was just on stage, Austin didn't notice the look plastered on Dallas' face.

"Seriously, Austin? You're telling me you don't recognize her?" Dallas asked with a confused look up on his face.

Austin was about to answer, but instead shook his head, returning a similar look.

"That's Al-" Dallas tried to say, but he was interrupted by the two overly excited girls that were with them.

"I can't believe she did that!" Cassidy squealed.

"Wasn't Ally just amazing?!" Trish said practically jumping with joy.

"She always is." Gavin spoke up.

Just like that, he knew. Austin shook off his initial thoughts and put on a dumbfounded look on his face. Earning a small chuckle from Dallas.

"That's Ally?" Dez asked. Cassidy and Trish confused, nodded their heads.

"Why didn't you goons say something back at the creek!" Austin said practically shouting, turning back towards his older brother and Logan.

"I thought you just said you didn't know who she was..." Dallas asked confused. Austin stopped in his tracks.

"I just needed clarification," Austin hesitated in answering, then returned his glare towards the older two boys.

Everyone in the group had also turned to the two other boys.

"She kinda told us not to..." Logan hesitated. Aaron just shrugged his shoulders. That response boiled Austin's blood, and he started to see red.

"Since when do you guys ever listen to her?" the now angry blonde fired back, getting in the faces of the two older boys.

"Whoa, Austin. Cool it." Logan said, putting his hands up.

"You're the one who didn't recognize her to begin with." Aaron said stepping in, pushing his younger brother back.

The other five teens just stood by and watched Austin practically explode.

"This isn't going to be good..." Dez whispered to everyone. They all nodded in return.

"I know Ally, and someone who was that insecure wouldn't have just gotten up on stage and do THAT, let alone change in two years." Austin said, "I mean Trish and Cassidy still look the same!"

"Hey!" the two girls spoke in unison.

"Seriously Austin, are you listening to yourself right now? Besides you're one to talk." Aaron spat out. At this point Logan stepped back and let the two brothers hash it out.

"Your label even sent you here to get your attitude in check. In case you haven't noticed, you've also changed in TWO years." Aaron finished getting in Austin's face.

"This isn't about me! This is about Ally, back when she was the shy, insecure, dorky girl that followed us around like a pathetic, lost puppy!" Everyone's expressions dropped, and Austin automatically regretted what he said.

"Is...is that what you really think of me?" a soft voice spoke up making her way from behind the group. "Is that what you ALL thought of me?"

Everyone turned around with slightly horrified looks on their faces.

"Al-Ally, no, that's not-"

"Save it, Austin. You said exactly what you meant. Some things never change." Ally said before running off so no one could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Ally, wait!" Trish said before she and Cassidy went after her.

Austin just stood there in disbelief, looking off to where they ran off to.

"Your label's right Austin." Aaron said shaking his head before walking off. Logan offered Austin a sympathetic look before following his friend.

"Uhm, we should go see where the girls went off to..." Gavin awkwardly spoke right before he departed.

Dallas placed one hand on Austin's shoulder to give some reassurance.

"I don't know what y'alls deal is, but that girl is a lot more fragile than she lets on." Dallas whispered to him before leaving and following Gavin's trail.

"I told you that was the girl at the creek." Dez said trying to lighten the mood.

Austin gave him an irritated look.

"Shut up Dez." was all he said before leaving. Dez in tow.

* * *

And there it is, the seventh chapter! The songs you see in order follows:

_Tell Me - Aubrey Peeples  
This Is How We Roll - Florida Georgia Line  
Better Than This - Ross Lynch (Austin Moon)  
Runaway Circus - Lucy Hale_

I really hope my viewers enjoy this chapter, as well as the story this far!

Rate/Review/Follow/Favorite

Until next time, xoxo


End file.
